A Given Word
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: My first FmA story, don't kill me! A general dies, and sends his daughter to Mustang. After reading his will, and remembering a promise he gave him, he has to decide on what'll happen to his child? But what happens when his killer shows up? Ed/oc
1. gift upon death

My first story on this, so please, take it easy on me. I **_don't_** own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

"A Given Word:  
Chapter One;  
Gift Upon Death."

It started as a regular day in Pearl City (made it up), at an Alchemy Outpost, where the alchemists appear to be fighting a powerful army. "General, we may not last much longer." Said another man. Brown hair, white skin, and terrifying, demon-red eyes. He wore the regular uniform every alchemist there wore.

"We'll hold out as long as we have to, lieutenant. They cannot invade this town!" He said, seriously. This general was wearing the same uniform. He had tanned skin, blue eyes, and short black hair.

Everyone there fought on, but the struggle seemed futile. They other army seemed to have an alchemist, and he seemed to be a very talented one, but no one could see what he looked like, for he wore a dark cloak that shrouded the figure.

The next thing you know the next attack that was fired was aimed at the troops, but general had used alchemy to make a shield of light. "Fall back!" He yelled, grunting, trying to hold back the attack. The men had ran, but he was holding back the attack.

The general held out his palm that had a transmutation circle scared in the palm, and it shot out a heated blast, hold back the dark, shadowy one the other alchemist had used. A sudden explosion sufficed, and spread across the area.

When it cleared, you cloud see the cloaked man on his knees, surrounded by the dead bodies of the soldiers. He quickly ran off, before getting caught. As for the general, he was standing there in slight shock, barely breathing. The menreturned. "Uh,... General Kuchane?" One of them questioned. Within the next second, blood was forced out of the general's body, and he had fell, face down.

--Infirmary: One day later

The general was still in a critical state, but he was conscious. He was writing something on a piece of paper. When he finished, he folded it, and put it in an envelope. He put it next to a small, white box, with a pink bow on it.

--The Next Day

A girl with long, black hair, dark purple eyes, and snow white skin, wearing a red tank top, a black mini skirt, black boots, and a long trench coat, was sitting next to the general's bed. She appeared to be about fourteen years of age. The general was coughing, and was weary eyed. "Akima." He said wearily, identifying the girl.

"Father, please rest." She pleaded, beginning to sob. "I can't see the same thing happen to you, not after what happened to mother." She said, sobbing hardly. Tears began to pour out of her eyes, as the hard sobs seemed to have begun to croak as they came out.

"I'm sorry, Akima. I cannot hold on to life any longer." He said. She gasped. "I know my days will come to an end soon." He added. Akima shook her head.

"No, Father! You can't die, you can't! I need you!" She said, through her sobs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He got out, painfully. "Akima, listen to me." He said in a tender voice. She looked at him. "When the time comes, I want you to grab that box and envelope, and put them in the pockets of your trench coat. When you get home, pack one bag with what you need. The next day, leave, and grab a newspaper, and put it in your bag with the envelope and box. As soon as you do, go home, and grab a ticket that I left on the shelf, above the fireplace, take my all access card as well. Then, take the train to Central, and head to the alchemy base there, and ask for Colonal Mustang. Give him the envelope, and newspaper. Do this for me." He said.

"I will,... if it happens." She said, giving herself some hope he'll live.

"And Akima." Akima stared at the man she called Father. "Promise me, you won't open the package until your birthday. I wanted to save it for the day you turned fourteen." He said. She nodded, holding his hand, letting tears fall from her face. "Thank you." He said, smiling. "Good bye,... Akima, I'll miss you."

With that, his eyes began to close, as his breath he breathed in, didn't come out. The hand she held fell limp. She began to sob harder. She turned to the table next to her father's bed, and saw the box, and the envelope. She quickly snatched them, and put them in the large pockets of her trench coat. She ran straight to her home, sobing hardly.

* * *

I hope you're curious about what'll happen. Like said, first time writing an FMA story, so plz, take it easy, and plz R&R


	2. surprises

I really am hoping I'm getting this all right, but if I'm not, plz, don't hesitate to tell me, I haven't seen the show in a while. So, here it is: Chap. 2!

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
Surprises."

Akima followed her father's instructions. The next day, she got the newspaper with the headline that said: "Silver Gaze Alchemist Burned Out!" And then she put it in her bag. She got the ticket, and took a train to Central.

Less than an hour in, she was already thinking about her father, and what she was leaving behind. Her friends, the alchemy officers she grew close to, and evan her boyfriend. _"I never got to say goodbye."_ She thought.

She arrived in Central Station a couple hours later. She looked around, and saw a man in a state alchemist uniform. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes (i think), light skin, not to mention some fuz on his cheeks, and chin. She gasped. "Major Hughes." She whispered, not to get any attention.

One recognized as Major Hughes was talking on the phone, something about his wife, and his kid. Akima walked up to him. "Excuse me, Major Hughes." He stopped talking to whoever was on the other line, to look at Akima.

"Uh,... I'm gonna have to call you back." He said to whoever was on the other line. "Alright, bye!" He said. He turned to Akima. "Can I help you...?" He said, longing for a name to be filled.

"Akima Kuchane." She said. Hughes gasped.

"Little Akima!? It's been so long! How old are you now? I lost track." He said.

"Moving on fourteen." She answered. Hughes was about to open his mouth again, but Akima stopped him. "I know it's been awhile, Hughes, but I need to make a personal delivery to Mustang." She said, holding out the envolope her father gave her.

"Oh, of course. He'll be happy to see you." He said, muttering his last sentance.

"I know, but it's from my dad, which means he won't be all that angry that I'm there." She said.

"Should I call him, tell him you're coming?" He asked.

"No! I'll tell him!" She answered, smirking. Hughes chuckled.

"You've been gone for too long." He said.

"Thank you!" She said. Hughes got her into his car, and drove to the alchemy station. Hughes, and Akima came in to find a kid in front of a guy in armor arguing with someone at the front desk.

The kid had blond hair, that was braded. Amber eyes, and light skin. He wore a black shirt, pants, boots, and jacket, along with a red overcoat, and white gloves.

The man at the desk had short, black hair, black eyes, and white skin. He wore an alchemy uniform, and white gloves with a transmutation circle on them.

"Common, Mustang, let us go!" The kid yelled.

"And I'm telling you, no, Ed!" Mustang argued. Both Hughes and Akima sweat dropped.

"I see he's still good with kids." Akima said, sarcastically. Hughes nodded, shamefully. "Wait! He said Ed. The same Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed?" She asked. Hughes nodded.

Mustang, and Ed continued fighting, until they heard Hughes, clearing his throat. The two turned towards him. "Sorry to interupt, but a girl from Weston is here to deliver a report from the general, addressed to you, Mustang." Hughes said.

"Just have her drop it off, then give her a ticket home." Mustang said, sipping in water. Akima, placing a smirk on her face, walks up to Mustang, and placed a hand on his desk.

"I see you're the same person as before, Uncle Hot-Head." She said to him. Mustang gasped, while sipping his own water, as everyone else stared at her, surprised, except for Hughes, Ed, and the guy with the armor, the other two having confused stares, instead.

Mustang nearly drowned on his own water, but didn't because of a sharp hit to the back so that way he could swallow his water, hardly. Ed looked at her. "Who are you?" He asked, curiously, trying to hold back chuckles from Mustang's priceless look on his face.

"Akima Kuchane, but everyone else in here knows me as 'Little Akima.' They've all seen me before." She explained. Now, everyone else was either trying to fight snickers, or bursting into laughter. Mustang shot out a glare, that stopped the laughter.

"Nice to meet you Akima. I'm Ed Elric, and this is my brother, Alphonse." He said, addressing the guy in armor.

"Call me Al." He insisted.

"Ok, Al." Akima looked at the both of them. "I've heard of you, Ed, people always address you as a pipsqueak..." This statement made Ed pop several veins. "But I, honestly, don't see why. I understand the little brother deal, but not the pipsqueak thing, I just don't see it." She said. Ed smiled at the second part.

"Thanks! At least _someone_ gets it." He said, turning his head towards Mustang, but he paid no mind to it. He was still staring at the girl, anger in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked her. Akima turned towards him, her smirk turning to a frown.

"My father put me on delivery." She held out the envolope her father gave her. "And, there's more. He wanted me to do that as a final request." She said. Mustang raised an eyebrow.

Akima sighed, and pulled out the newspaper she got earlier that day, and gave it to Mustang. Mustang grabbed the paper, but gasped after just reading the title. As he continued reading, he was surprised.

The article read of a shrouded figure that killed him with powerful alchemy. Mustang took the envelope, opened it, and began to read aloud.

" 'I, General Salamous Kuchane, heed this request as a final wish to my oldest friend, Colonal Roy Mustang. As you might be aware of, by now, a shrouded figure had attacked, and by now, had killed me. In this case, I worry over the only family I have left,... my daughter, Akima. With this in mind, I need her protected by an alchemist. I could choose, none other, than you, for your word to me was held sacred. Please, until it is confirmed that she is safe, Mustang, I ask that you will house, and protect her, as you told me you would, if such thing ever happened.

Sincerely,  
S. Kuchane.' "

With that finishing, the two were both surprised; everyone was. "You promised what now?" Akima asked, quickly, and shocked. She ran up to Mustang, took the letter, and read it, quickly, and silently.

"This was unexpected." Hughes said, simpley as Mustang fell back into his chair, holding his head, and paled faced.

* * *

Sry it took so long! hope u liked it!


	3. dad

i no i need to work on updating, but this girl's been busy, ok? also, Akima is not meant to be a Mary Sue,... no way. if u think i did, then, im telling u now, she isn't. believe me, there r things coming up u would only hav to believe me, cant prove it right now, though. hope u like it!

* * *

"Chapter Three;  
Dad"

After the incident at the office, Mustang left to see the council about the general's letter. In the mean time, Akima was with Ed, and Al, at their home. "So, you know Mustang, that well?" Ed asked.

"My father did, they were close friends,... it's because of me that Mustang didn't like my father visiting." Akima said, staring at the floor.

"How did your dad end up friends with Mustang,... were they really that close?" Al asked. Akima smiled.

"Yep! Mustang became an alchemist in Weston,... not Central. He was a big dreamer, thinking people everywhere would know his name, someday. That's what my dad told me, anyways. He said that before he met my mom, he was a lot like Mustang; not good with kids, stubborn, and a complete flirt. He told me that last part when I turned thirteen." She said. She let out a deep sigh.

"Well, what happened? How did Mustang end up here?" Ed asked. She smiled again.

"My dad was already married to my mom, at the time, and the night it happened, my dad couldn't be there for my birth. He was in Crystal Cove, where they were after a killer that had murdered several Weston state alchemists. Mustang was still in your posission, Ed. A novice alchemist, young, and unable to take another step up, to him, it sucked." Ed smirked at this. "My dad told me that the guy had friends with him, holding all lines back, for everyone's safety. When Mustang spotted the killer, he made a bold move, and went on after him." Akima said.

"Did your dad see what happened?" Al asked.

"Telling you the truth, my dad was yelling orders for Mustang to come back. Being a colonal, at the time, you should expect results from your orders, but Mustang ignored him, and kept running after him. My dad began to chase after him, himself." Akima said. They laughed.

"What happened?" Ed asked, in suspense.

"My dad said, when he found Mustang, he was using the greatest of fire alchemy he's ever seen. Mustang was almost killed in the battle! If not for my father, he'd be dead." Akima said.

"Then what?" Al asked.

"When Mustang was out of the hospital, Hughes, an old friend from his home town, and messenger alchemist from Central came. Mustang was being relocated. That battle was how he was given the title 'Flame Alchemist.' Because of his alchemy, and his stubborness." Akima said.

"Wow." Ed said, silently.

"Yeah, my dad is the one who gave Mustang his gloves, the ones with the transmution circles. He said it would help him, in the future,... seeing them still on his hands, my father was right." Akima said. They laughed.

"Is there anything Mustang did like you for?" Al asked.

"Acting cute, and innocent." Akima simpley said. Ed, and Al chuckled with her.

"It's gotta be hard, you know, having to move in with that stick." Ed proclaimed, tenderly.

"I don't even want to imagine it. He treats home as if it were work." She said.

"Can you handle it, cause, if not, you're welcome here, anytime." Al said.

"Thanks! I'm gonna need it." She said, muttering the last sentance to Ed. He merely chuckled.

"So, do you really think Mustang made that promise to your dad?" Al asked.

"He probably did. It would, make perfect sense as to why dad took me to Central, whenever he had to." She answered.

"Mustang can't handle a kid, let alone, a teenage girl, like you. Your dad must have been pretty close to him." Ed said. Akima, a tad annoyed, took a deep breath in, not letting her temper get to her.

"A teenage girl, like me?" She questioned.

"Yeah; funny, smart, a little smug to certain people, and not to mention, fun to hang out with." Ed said, counting with his fingers.

Akima smiled. "Thank you! Mustang always saw me as a brat, and will think more of that as soon as I move in." Akima said. The three just started laughing.

* * *

hope u liked it.


	4. settling in

sry if i took too long, enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Four;  
Settling In"

Mustang had come in to pick up Akima. She said goodbye to Ed, and Al, and got into Mustang's car. "So, what's the verdict?" Akima asked, getting into the back seat.

Mustang shut the door to the driver's seat, heaved out a sigh, and started the car. "According to the Council, they believe that you might be in danger, if this figure went after your father, and, because of his will, you're stuck with me." Mustang answered calmly, slight annoyance in his voice.

Akima growled, keeping the neutral look on her face. "Just peachy! And here I thought they'd put me in an unhappy orphanage, but, instead, I get to stay with you. How wonderful!" The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Good thing, too. I thought at first that the will was a counter fit, and that you'd be taken away from me, but instead, I get to be your babysitter for over two weeks! Won't that be fun?" His sarcasm was easily heard as he drove, a smirk so easily seen.

The two laughed. The only time they got along was with the negatives, which made them feel slightly better, but when the moment passes, they return to their hating ways. Just as they did the second they stopped laughing.

They arrived at the apartement building within ten minutes. It was as bland as most would be; red brick walls, white doors, and cement steps. "Just as boring as I remember it." Akima muttered.

"Sorry I couldn't prepare the 'red carpet welcome' for you." Mustang said, sarcasm visible in his annoyed tone.

They both knew they wouldn't like it; Mustang was never, really loosened up, unless he's alone with a pretty woman, or if he hears news that only he could find humorous. Other than that, he was pretty neutral. Akima, on the other hand, yes, can be neutral, but she smiles more often, and enjoys laughter, and needs others to help her cope to things, and Mustang, as she knew him, wouldn't help her release the pain she kept inside.

They entered Mustang's boring apartment. The carpet was a tan color, and the walls were white. There were some black couches, a white chair, and coffee table in the living room, and the kitchen was like any other kitchen; white tiled, white walled, regular necessities. There was a table in the middle, along with four chairs, and a bottle of wine.

"I take it you, and Hughes still party like when my dad visited." She told him. Mustang merely rolled his eyes at the teen, and led her to the living room. "Stay!" He commanded. Akima stuck out her tongue as Mustand walked to a closet, pulling out some blankets, and a pillow, before shutting the door, and placing them on the couch.

"This is where you'll be sleeping! If you have to change, use the bathroom, and if ever needed for a shower, you better not use up all the hot water! You are responsible for your own laundry, and if you're going to eat something that isn't being served for a meal, ask if you can, first! Most importantly," Mustang pointed towards his bedroom, glaring down at her. "If I ever find you in my room, you are in so much trouble." He warned her.

She seemed unphased. "Wow! You sound like Sargent Corenth when I have to stay at his place for a weekend." She told him, dully. "Same, boring rules!" She sighed out, plopping on the couch. Mustang seemigly noticing her comformaty, raised an eyebrow. She never really liked visiting him, so it seemed odd to see her acting as if it hasn't happened before. When Akima looked up at the Colonel, she smirked. "Don't worry, I'll follow them, as long as there are some rules you agree to." She said, slyly.

"You better explain these rules." Mustang said, raising the other eyebrow, and lowering the first.

Akima sat up, and turned her body, looking up at him. "Okay! For meals, it has to be something we'll both eat, no 'my way or the highway'. For your whole work deal, when ya bring it home, don't treat me like one of your coworkers." She started, staring up at the man. He nodded, briefly. "Also, for a bedtime, I get to stay up 'till eleven."

"Nine!"

"Ten-thirty!"

"Ten o'clock!"

"Ten-fifteen! Final offer!" Akima said, holding out her hand. Mustang looked down at her hand, then glared at the teen. He shook her hand, growling, slightly. "Okay, lastly, when you go to work, you have to have something to entertain me with. That way, you don't need to look back at me every two seconds, and I don't plot to embarress you." She finished.

"When have you ever done that?" Mustang asked, confused.

"Remember that first visit, when you told me to play with the lint, while you and dad went off to work?" She questioned. He nodded. "The next morning, when my dad brought me with him, I said I had a surprise for you?" She asked.

-- Flashback

_A younger Akima, and her father, Salamous, walked into the office room, Akima holding something behind her back. The four year old left her father's side, and ran up to Mustang's desk. "Hi, Uncle Hot-Head!" She greeted, loudly, and sweetly. _

_Mustang whinced, and the others chuckled. "Hello, Little Akima!" Hughes greeted the young girl._

_"Hi, Mr. Hughes!" She said in the same tone. She turned back to Mustang, smiling wickedly. "I got something for ya, Uncle Hot-Head!" She told the man._

_Mustang put down some papers, somewhat surprised. "Like what?" He asked her._

_"It's a surprise!" She told him. Salamous was watching his daughter, thuroughly, as she raised her right hand. Soon, she threw it at Mustang's face, everyone staring, shocked. "Surprise!" She yelled, her mood unchanged. _

_When the lint, and dust faded, Mustang was coughing, and soon cleared his throat, his face grey due to the small storm Akima delivered. Soon after, everyone, except Salamous, was laughing there asses off. Mustang looked at his friend from Weston. "Mustang!" He pointed towards his face, indicating Akima's little gift. Mustang, wiped off the soot, then glared at the girl, who was still laughing with the other alchemists, pointing at him._

-- End of Flashback

Mustang's eyes were wide, his face paled, slightly, remembering only the beginning of the pain that was brought to him when Salamous visited. "Oh, so you do remember!" Akima proclaimed. "And I've been plotting a lot more, for the next visit. I can't wait for work, tomorrow!" She said, streching her body out on the sofa, smirking as she did so.

Mustang knew his torturer well enough to know one thing; she was a woman of her word. He sighed. "What would you want to do, in a confined office?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know! That's why I said _'you,'_ dumbass." She stated, crossing her arms, and looking away, pouting as she did so.

Mustang sighed. "As long as it distracts you!" He said, walking up to a book case. Without looking, he picked up a book, for beginner alchemists. He walked back to Akima's sitting form, and flopped the book on her lap, startling her, slightly. "Satisfied?" He questioned.

Akima picked up the book, and grinned, realizing he must have not been looking, when he picked up the book; last thing Mustang would want is for her to learn even _more_ ways to humilliate him, and alchemy would do just that. "Plenty." She replied, simpley, still smiling.

"Good! I'm getting dinner ready! It's your father's favorite pasta, if you must know." He told her.

She saddened, slightly, remembering times with General Kuchane, her father. "It's...fine." She sighed out, lying back down, and turning over, her back to the Colonal.

Mustang, slightly surprised she didn't argue to his decision. Remembering the fact Salamous was dead, he left it alone. He went into the kitchen, and began to cook, not saying a word to her the rest of the night.

* * *

pity, common in Mustang's case. i hope u've enjoyed the chap!


End file.
